1. Field
Embodiments relate to a deposition apparatus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have attracted much attention as next-generation display apparatuses because of a wide viewing angle, good contrast, and a fast response speed.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a configuration in which an intermediate layer including an emission layer is interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are opposite to each other.